Contos
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: A vontade de Snape era chorar. Chorar, gritar e ir embora. Aquela noite, pelo menos, seria a última noite que se veriam. – Slash, JamesSeverus.
1. About A Girl

**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta: **Shuu-chan KC

**Shipper: **DracoHarryGinny

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** Ah, quer saber também? Que inferno! Não vou desperdiçar palavras de amor sobre uma garota. Eu te amo Draco! Ok? – Cap. 1 – HarryDraco Slash.

**Brincadeira: **Bom, pra explicar aqui. É assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP (no meu caso eu fiz de outra forma para escolher as músicas, pois meu WMP não funciona) e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. Obviamente, eu sorteei as músicas já e vou escrevendo com calma. E mais obviamente ainda, eu não escrevi drabble porque é muito pequeno para uma idéia grande, apesar desse capítulo ter ficado pequeno. Ah, aviso: Os contos não tem ligação entre si e serão mais de um casal.

* * *

**Contos**

**Cap 1 – About a girl**

"_Escrevi uma canção sobre uma garota_

_Eu não posso respirar quando estou perto dela"_

- Até quando você vai ficar nisso, Harry? – O garoto loiro que estava deitado de barriga para baixo na cama, completamente nu, perguntou.

- Já não conversamos sobre isso, Draco? – O moreno, que estava vestindo suas calças, perguntou. – Eu não posso virar para a Ginny e contar a ela sobre nós. 'Oi amor, eu sou gay e estou tendo um caso com o meu inimigo de infância! Te vejo no Natal.' Não é uma boa idéia... – Sentou-se na cama, ao lado do corpo branco enquanto colocava os sapatos.

- E você pretende terminar com ela como? – O loiro recusava-se a olhar o outro. – E vou ter que esperar quanto tempo até poder finalmente ficar com você sem problemas? Sempre que eu arranjo um tempo pra falar a sós com você, sem ninguém por perto, ela aparece e já vem me insultando... E você não faz _nada_.

- Não posso fazer algo na frente dela! E você sabe que se ela pega a gente ou se sou muito direto, ela me mata. Nos mata. Você sabe como eu não posso respirar quando estou perto dela. – Suspirou, virando-se para olhar o corpo do amante na cama.

- E é por isso que estou perguntando até quando você vai ficar nisso! – Finalmente o loiro ergueu-se na cama, ficando sentado e olhando o moreno.

- Já disse, Draco, eu estou pensando na melhor forma de contar a ela! Acredite!

- Pois eu não acredito! E eu não vou ficar me encontrando com você pra fodas rápidas enquanto você banca o príncipe encantado daquela garota. – Levantou-se da cama e começou a se arrumar rapidamente.

- Você sabe que você não é só 'fodas rápidas', Draco! E pare de ser um Drama Que-...

- Drama Queen? – Perguntou, pegando o moreno pela gola da camisa. – Você acredita mesmo que isso é apenas drama? – Largou o outro, empurrando-o para trás, fazendo-o cair na cama. – Me procure quando você decidir quem você realmente quer.

E o loiro saiu da Sala Precisa, deixando Harry jogado na cama. Este suspirou, pensando seriamente no que teria de fazer.

"_Eu vou esperar aqui todos os dias _

_Caso você arranhe a superfície_

_Você jamais saberá"_

Harry passou os dias da semana que se seguiu pensando em formas como falar com a namorada. Mesmo assim, todo dia, no horário de sempre, ele ia para a Sala Precisa esperar por Draco, que não aparecia. Ele também tentava ver o que o loiro fazia nas trocas de aulas, mas este sempre o ignorava ao máximo.

Além de todos os problemas com Draco e com o que deveria fazer, Ginny andava mais grudenta que nunca. E parecia que ela queria _algo_ de Harry que ele não queria dar a ela. O moreno havia dormido apenas uma vez com a namorada. E no dia seguinte, ele se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, sentindo como se tivesse traído Draco, sendo que ele era comprometido com a ruiva, e não com o loiro.

Depois disso, ele evitava ao máximo ficar aos beijos com Ginny, que mesmo assim, sempre 'obrigava' ele a lhe dar no mínimo um beijo a toda vez que se encontravam. E isso o fazia se sentir cada vez mais vulnerável e não conseguia lhe dizer nada sobre Draco.

"_Noite passada eu sabia o que dizer_

_Mas você não estava lá para ouvir"_

Mais uma semana depois, Harry havia desabafado com Hermione sobre o que estava acontecendo e, depois do mega sermão que recebeu por estar traindo uma garota e que provavelmente a magoaria demais quando contasse, ela afirmou que o ajudaria a falar tudo com calma para Ginny.

Eles passaram uma semana inteira debatendo o que seria mais seguro dizer e se deveria ser direto. Hermione deu a idéia de que ele comprasse para ela umas flores para mostrar-lhe que mesmo terminando com ela, ele ainda a amaria como um irmão.

Em uma quarta-feira, ele havia feito um arranjo de flores com as flores mais bonitas e que não fizessem nada de ruim na orla da floresta proibida. Quando ele chegou à tarde no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, passou os olhos pelas pessoas que estavam ali e viu Ginny abraçada com uma garota que provavelmente era do mesmo ano que ela.

Ele se aproximou, sem ser notado e ficou um pouco distante das duas tentando escutar sobre o que falavam. Pelo que pareceu, a garota estava chorando e Ginny a consolava.

- Ele não te merecia! Apesar que eu acho que se ele estava te traindo e ainda termina com você na cara dura, você deveria ter lançado nele um feitiço horrível! – Nisso, Harry escondeu as flores atrás de si.

- Mas... Mas, na hora... Eu nem consegui pensar em nada... Fiquei em choque... – A menina disse.

- Olhe pelo lado positivo, você não está mais com um idiota que com certeza lhe faria sofrer mais depois. – Ginny disse, secando as lágrimas da amiga.

- Mas... Eu o amava tanto... – Ginny ia abrir a boca para falar algo quando a amiga avistou Harry e disse: – Não se preocupe comigo... Vá ficar com seu namorado. – E deu um sorriso para Ginny, que se virou e viu o namorado ali, parado.

- Queria falar comigo, amor? – A ruiva perguntou enquanto levantava-se.

- Ah... Não, eu só me preocupei quando vi vocês duas abraçadas... Bom, vou dormir porque estou com dor de cabeça. Até amanhã! – E se retirou rapidamente dali.

"_Estas linhas são tão ensaiadas_

_Para que eu não estrague tudo_

_Mas você nunca saberá"_

No dia seguinte, Harry correu atrás de Hermione para que ela lhe ajudasse. Ele não tinha mais coragem de contar tudo aquilo à Ginny. Hermione falou que soube do que havia acontecido e concordava que era melhor mudarem o plano.

- Você não pode dizer que você está tendo um caso com o Malfoy... – Hermione disse, pensativa. – Também não pode chegar já dizendo que ama outra pessoa.

- Talvez só seja melhor eu dizer que sou gay, e termino com ela. E um tempo depois eu apareço como namorado de Draco... – Harry disse, olhando para um ponto qualquer na parede daquela sala vazia em que estavam.

- É, mas vamos formar um modo que isso soe... Como se você tivesse acabado de notar... – Hermione andava de um lado para o outro daquela sala.

- Acho que ela acreditaria, uma vez que eu não quero transar com ela... – Suspirou, passando a mão pela nuca.

- É, e você pode falar que tem notado em corpos de garotos e se sentindo excitado com isso. – A garota falou como se fosse algo banal.

- Mas veja bem, eu só me sinto excitado pelo Draco... Não é qualquer homem. – Harry defendeu-se.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas estamos treinando o que você vai dizer a Ginny! – Deu um tapa leve no ombro do amigo.

- Ah, verdade... – Sorriu sem graça. – Ele jamais poderá saber que há quase seis meses eu tenho me encontrado todos os dias com Draco para passar o tempo com ele...

- Vocês transam todo dia? – Hermione ficou bestificada.

- Claro que não! Mas gostamos de passar um tempo juntos e não podemos fazer isso na frente de todo mundo!

- Ah tá! – A garota riu.

No jantar daquele mesmo dia, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Ginny para poder terminar com ela, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a garota o beijou apaixonadamente.

"_Eu não estou apaixonado_

_Este não é meu coração"_

- Ora, ora, vejam quem estão aqui! Potter e sua namoradinha. – Draco falou ao passar pelos dois que estavam se beijando no meio da mesa da Grifinória. A ruiva ignorou-o, voltando a beijar o namorado, mas Harry separou-os. – Mas olhe como estão apaixonados! – Zombou, dando as costas, totalmente revoltado pela visão de ter a pessoa que gostava nos braços de outra.

- Se está com in... – A ruiva foi cortada pelo moreno que a soltou e gritou para o loiro.

- Eu não estou apaixonado! Não é a ela que meu coração pertence! E... – Ao dizer essas palavras, se deu conta de onde estava e com quem estava. Virou-se rapidamente para ver a ruiva com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão de profundo ódio. – Ginny... Eu...

Mas era tarde demais, ela foi embora correndo. No entanto, Draco havia parado, e ainda estava de costas para Harry, mas estava ali.

"_Eu não vou desperdiçar essas palavras_

_Sobre uma garota"_

- Ah, quer saber também? Que inferno! Não vou desperdiçar palavras de amor sobre uma garota. Eu te amo Draco! Ok? – O moreno disse, ficando de pé e indo até Draco.

- E demorou quase um mês para notar? – O loiro perguntou, frio.

- Não! Você sabe que eu estava fazendo de tudo para terminar com a Ginny sem magoá-la!

- E você precisou de tanto tempo para _não_ terminar com ela? – Irônico, virando-se para encarar o outro. – Eu precisei te provocar para você 'notar' que me amava?

- Não! – Anda até o loiro, o abraçando. – Eu não encontrei o momento. Eu juro que ia terminar com ela hoje, mas ela não me deu tempo... Por favor, Draco, me perdoe pela minha demora...

O loiro tentava se soltar do abraçado, mas em vão. Logo desistiu, abraçando o moreno de volta. Ouviram o salão em volta deles baterem palmas e assoviarem. Soltaram-se do abraço, mas permaneceram de mãos dadas. Eles se entreolharam, não entendo o porque daquilo, mas viraram-se para sair do Salão Principal.

"_Ser Amado, Ser Amado_

_O que mais você poderia querer"_

Uma vez na Sala Precisa, ambos se beijavam apaixonadamente, com saudades por terem ficado quase um mês sem ao menos se falarem. Na cama, depois de Harry amar seu mais novo namorado, ficaram um a acariciar o outro, olhando-se nos olhos um do outro.

- Eu te amo, Draco... – E beijou a testa do loiro.

- Eu sei, Potty. – Draco respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos revoltos do moreno.

Apesar da resposta, Harry sabia que Draco o amava, e o amava demais. O loiro era apenas muito orgulhoso para admitir tal coisa... Pelo menos por enquanto. Eles estavam felizes. Não havia nada melhor que você poderia desejar do que ser amado pela pessoa que você ama.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem review, obrigadaa! *-*'

_Música utilizada no primeiro capítulo: About A Girl – The Academy Is..._


	2. I'm With You

**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta: **Shuu-chan KC

**Shipper:**SiriusRemus

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:**

**Brincadeira: **Bom, pra explicar aqui. É assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP (no meu caso eu fiz de outra forma para escolher as músicas, pois meu WMP não funciona) e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. Obviamente, eu sorteei as músicas já e vou escrevendo com calma. E mais obviamente ainda, eu não escrevi drabble porque é muito pequeno para uma idéia grande, apesar de esse capítulo ter ficado pequeno. Ah, aviso: Os contos não têm ligação entre si e será mais de um casal.

* * *

**Contos**

**Cap. 2 – I'm with you**

"_Estou parado na ponte, estou esperando no escuro_

_Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora"_

Noite de inverno. Há quase um ano que passo noites a fio andando na rua, sem rumo. Desde a sua morte. Lembro que fazíamos isso só nós dois quando James se casou. Peter não agüentava sair com a gente, achava tudo muito meloso pra ele. Mas foi todo o amor que tínhamos que faz eu tentar superar. Você não ia querer que eu perdesse minha vida por causa de sua morte. Pelo menos não com a situação em que nos encontramos.

E agora, estou aqui sozinho. Parado no meio desta ponte que costumávamos parar para olhar a lua crescendo ou sumindo. Só com você eu conseguia ver beleza na lua. A lua está quase totalmente sumida. E eu não consigo ver beleza nela. E a escuridão que me cerca é deprimente.

Tento imaginar você aqui comigo, me abraçando, me aquecendo, dizendo coisas banais em minha orelha enquanto me faz sentir amado. Mas as rajadas de vento que batem no meu rosto, mostrando que eu estou sozinho é a pior realidade.

"_Mas não há nada além da chuva_

_Sem pegadas no chão _

_Tento ouvir algo, mas não há som"_

Começa a chover, mas eu realmente não me importo. O que é um pingo quando já está todo molhado? E, por mais que não estivesse chovendo até então, meu rosto foi lavado por lágrimas. Permaneço onde estou, olhando em volta, e vendo o chão ser lavado. Até se houvesse pegadas, elas teriam desaparecido.

Volto a olhar o céu, com cuidado para não ser totalmente cegado pelos grossos pingos de chuva. O vento sopra, e eu fecho os olhos, esperando que o vento traga a sua voz até mim, de onde quer que você esteja. Mas nada acontece. Não há som em lugar algum, apenas a chuva batendo no chão.

"_Não há ninguém tentando me achar? _

_Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?"_

Todos se foram. Você, James, Lilly... Peter é um traidor, é como se já tivesse morrido há muito tempo. Não há mais ninguém que se importe comigo. A não ser Dumbledore, mas ele já tem coisa demais com o que se preocupar que ele não viria atrás de mim.

Todos estão com problemas maiores a resolver, e não irão lembrar de mim. Eles não devem pensar que eu estou sofrendo tanto. Se você ainda estivesse aqui, você seria o primeiro a me procurar, ou mandarem me procurar. Sempre muito preocupado, sempre muito possessivo.

Sinto falta de todo aquele mimo, daquela cara de criança quando era contrariado. Os cabelos compridos, os olhos cinza. Tudo faz muita falta.

"_É uma noite maldita e fria_

_Estou tentando decifrar esta vida"_

- Atchim!

Era o que me faltava. Pegar um resfriado. Que noite maldita, esta. Sem você, tudo fica triste, nada faz sentido. Até o céu está chorando. Ou será que é você? Suas lágrimas estão caindo em mim? É você que está me olhando daí de cima?

Estou tentando entender. Como tudo pode dar tão errado assim? Primeiro James e Lilly, e pensei que Peter também, e você. Mas quando soube que você não era o culpado, fique feliz, mas você foi tirado de mim novamente.

Não faz sentido. E será que você realmente está aí em cima, me vendo, me protegendo? Ou será que não foi perdoado pelos seus 'pecados' e está numa situação pior que a minha? Eu poderia estar ao seu lado? Sentiriam a minha falta?

Você não gostaria que eu morresse. Viverei. Ciente de que irei lutar junto da Ordem da Fênix, e apenas isso. Essa é a minha única obrigação.

"_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão _

_E me levar a algum lugar novo?"_

Mas quando eu me for, você virá me buscar? Você irá me pegar pela mão e me levar para um lugar belo? Venha, eu ficaria feliz. Poder seguir esse caminho com você, me deixaria feliz.

Se quiser, traga James e Lilly, também ficaria feliz em vê-los. Afinal, vocês foram tudo para mim. Só tive coragem e motivação para viver por causa de vocês. Pensei que poderia ser alguém se eu estivesse com vocês. E nesse tempo, eu fui. Fui a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e agora, tudo me foi tirado.

"_Nem sei quem você é, mas eu estou com você _

_Estou com você"_

Estou sendo egoísta. Você também sofreu, eu sei. E agora foi levado para extremamente longe de mim. Não sei se você seria um anjo, um demônio, uma alma vagante, o meu anjo da guarda, mas eu estou com você, seja você quem for, esteja você onde estiver.

Eu estou com você a partir do momento em que você permanece no meu coração e na minha mente. Você vai para onde quer que eu vá, sempre está comigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo está tão longe.

Prometo jamais esquecer você, mas desejo poder te reencontrar. Desejo poder receber um abraço caloroso, um beijo apaixonante, e palavras de amor.

"_Estou procurando um lugar, tentando encontrar um rosto_

_Há alguém aqui, eu sei"_

Até lá, tento encontrar um lugar para mim. Um lugar em que eu possa me sentir a vontade. Um lugar onde tenha alguma ligação com você. Não posso morar na sua casa, e tenho feito muitos trabalhos pela Ordem.

E, inconscientemente, em qualquer lugar que eu vou, eu tento achar um rosto. O seu rosto. Eu te procuro pela multidão, eu tenho a esperança de te encontrar andando por aí, como se nada tivesse acontecido, totalmente despreocupado.

Apesar de que eu sei que você se foi. Eu vi, e não pude fazer nada para impedir. Mas você morreu com horna, com dignidade.

"_Porque nada esta dando certo, está tudo uma bagunça _

_E ninguém gosta de ficar só"_

Em compensação eu não consigo melhorar a minha vida. Eu continuo sendo o Lobisomem que não consegue erguer a voz e pedir seus direitos. Não posso me rebelar, se não daria motivos à 'eles', mas essa vida é horrível, e você sabe o quanto.

Minha vida está uma bagunça. Agora, mais do que nunca, parece que nada dá certo. Antes, eu tinha motivos para não me importar. Mas acredito que ninguém goste de ficar sozinho. E eu não gosto.

A solidão me perseguiu por muito tempo, não a agüento mais. Preciso de alguém. Preciso de _você_.

"_Por que está tudo tão confuso? _

_Talvez lá dentro de minha cabeça?"_

Tá, eu sei que não posso dizer que estou sozinho, e que não tenho ninguém. A Tonks tem me perseguido para cima e para baixo, dizendo que me ama...

Ficam empurrando ela para mim, entende? Dizendo que eu tenho que superar a sua morte e ser feliz. Mas não é assim tão fácil. Não posso ficar com ela. Não quero ficar com ela.

Ela é muito nova... E... Ela merece alguém melhor do que essa figura feia que eu sou... E, principalmente, eu não a amo. O único que eu sempre irei amar é você, Sirius.

* * *

**N.A.: **Mais um cap! s2 Dessa vez SiRem. Cara, meu PRIMEIRO Sirem. Ç.Ç Que orgulho. xD Bom, estou feliz aque. XD Leiam e mandem review, oks? E obrigada pelas reviews pra quem mandou.

_Música utilizada neste capítulo; I'm with you – Avril Lavigne._


	3. Bye Bye Bye

**Autor: **Shuu-chan KC

**Beta: **Shuu-chan KC

**Shipper: **JamesSeverus

**Classificação:** Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, relações homemxhomem. Se você não gosta, não leia. E, por favor, reviews construtivas.

**Disclaimer: **Peguei o mundo de Harry Potter emprestado da tia JK. Não quero que minha fic tenha fins lucrativos, apenas quero que proporcione uma boa leitura a quem quiser ler.

**Resumo:** A vontade de Snape era chorar. Chorar, gritar e ir embora. Aquela noite, pelo menos, seria a última noite que se veriam. – Slash, JamesSeverus.

**Brincadeira: **Bom, pra explicar aqui. É assim que funciona: Ativar o shuffle (ordem aleatória de músicas) no seu WMP (no meu caso eu fiz de outra forma para escolher as músicas, pois meu WMP não funciona) e deixar 10 músicas tocarem. No tempo de cada música, você deve escrever um drabble com base na música em questão. Obviamente, eu sorteei as músicas já e vou escrevendo com calma. E mais obviamente ainda, eu não escrevi drabble porque é muito pequeno para uma idéia grande, apesar de esse capítulo ter ficado pequeno. Ah, aviso: Os contos não têm ligação entre si e serão mais de um casal.

* * *

**Contos**

**Cap. 3 - Bye Bye Bye**

"_Eu estou fazendo isto esta noite_

_E provavelmente você vai começar uma briga"_

Um garoto de cabelos totalmente revoltos estava conversando alegremente com seus melhores amigos, e ainda tentava fazer uma ceninha para a ruiva que estava ali perto, tomando ponche com as amigas.

Enquanto conversava, ele olhava de ora em ora para a porta do Salão Principal, esperando ver se a cabeça com cabelos oleosos que conhecia tão bem entraria ali para a festa que estava sendo realizada de final de curso.

Afinal, não era todo dia que eles se formavam, e com certeza o garoto deveria aparecer por ali.

"_Venha, Severus. Eu quero que você veja o que eu farei hoje. Venha." _O garoto pensou, olhando fixamente para a porta, como se assim o outro aparecesse do nada.

Mas funcionou. O garoto, com as costas curvadas e cabeça baixa, adentrou no local e foi para um canto escuro do Salão. James sabia que ele faria isso, sabia que o outro tinha uma idéia do que iria acontecer e preferia nem ser notado.

Infelizmente isso não aconteceu. _"Espero só que você não comece uma briga..." _Pensou o garoto, consigo mesmo, começando a se preocupar com a festa dos outros e o que os professores poderiam fazer a ele caso isso acontecesse.

"_Eu sei que isso não pode estar certo_

_Mas, querido, venha para mim"_

Ao entrar no Salão Principal, já ouviu a voz daquele que estava evitando já fazia um tempo. Esperava que ele não o tivesse visto e se encaminhou para um lugar escuro ali do salão.

Só havia ido para a festa de formatura, pois queria ver sua amiga de infância uma última vez antes de cada um seguir seu caminho. Mas a verdade é que também queria ver James. Aquele idiota, que o fizera sofrer tanto.

Sabia que não devia estar ali; torcia com todas as forças para que aquilo que pensava que ia acontecer não fosse, de fato, acontecer; e desejou do fundo do coração que aquele garoto que ria junto dos amigos pudesse estar ali com ele, rindo em sua companhia.

Repreendeu-se intimamente, chacoalhando a cabeça para ambos os lados, para que assim entrasse em sua cabeça que isso jamais aconteceria. Pelo menos não novamente.

"_Eu amei você perdidamente_

_Quando você não estava lá por mim"_

Mesmo se repreendendo a todo o momento por estar praticamente babando pela bela visão que James o proporcionava, sentia o coração se aquecendo sempre que ouvia sua voz ou sua risada, ou quando seus olhos se encontravam, mesmo no escuro.

Apesar de tudo que James o fizera passar, ainda o amava perdidamente. Sempre amou, na verdade, desde a primeira briga. E mesmo eles tendo passado algum tempo juntos, e, graças a isso tendo seu amor dilatado cada vez mais, sabia que o outro não estava lá por ele.

Depois de muito tempo que notou que o outro apenas o usava, admite, hoje, que fora muito estúpido. Afirma veemente que o amor é só uma forma de enfraquecer aqueles que amam.

"_Então agora está na hora de te deixar_

_E te deixar sozinho!"_

Encarou mais uma vez aquela figura na escuridão e pensou que logo estaria na hora. Havia conversado mais cedo com Dumbledore e tinha medo que Severus não chegasse a tempo para vê-lo, mas este chegara com tempo de sobra até.

Continuava conversando com os amigos, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam por perto, e principalmente das garotas.

Fez careta e riu quando seu melhor amigo, Sirius, abraçou e beijou o namorado, Remus. Não soube explicar porque, mas sentiu uma pontada no coração. Lembrou-se da época em que podia abraçar e beijar Severus dessa forma. Antes de agir como um completo idiota e dizer que não o amava.

Não o amava mais. Que piada. Sabia que continuava amando-o apesar de tudo. Mas sabia que jamais seria perdoado por tudo o que fez e queria provar o quanto poderia ser feliz sem ele.

Estava mais do que na hora de deixá-lo para sempre. Tirá-lo de sua cabeça e de seu coração.

"_Eu sei que não posso mais_

_Não dá pra mentir"_

Decidiu sair daquela escuridão. Sabia que o outro havia o notado, e agora não importava mais. Foi pegar algo para beber, pois sua garganta estava seca.

Não notou quando uma garota ruiva com um vestido preto aproximou-se de si enquanto pegava o ponche que estava em cima de uma das várias mesas dispostas pelo Salão Principal.

- Olá, Severus. – Virou-se rapidamente, levando um susto, e derrubando quase todo o ponche na própria roupa.

- Lilly... – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Ah, se sujou. – Ela tirou a varinha de dentro de um bolso secreto que havia no vestido e apontou para a mancha na blusa do outro, fazendo um feitiço não-verbal de limpeza.

- O que... – Não conseguia formular frases direito. Depois de tanto tempo sua amiga de infância falara novamente com ele. Não estava acreditando.

- Eu queria dizer... Que eu estou muito feliz, Severus... E eu sinceramente desejo que você seja também. – Ela sorriu, mas foi embora antes que o garoto pudesse relacionar o que a outra dissera.

Apesar de tudo, Lilly ainda se importava com ele. Por um momento ele realmente quis chorar. Em pensar que a alegria de Lilly, há algum tempo atrás, era a mesma de Severus.

Aquilo foi como se um balde de água gelada caísse em cima de sua cabeça. Agora ele tinha de admitir que James jamais o amaria. Que ele estava feliz com Lilly. Era difícil, mas não tinha mais como mentir.

"_Eu quero ver você bater na minha porta_

_Querido, adeus"_

Não acreditou quando viu a namorada ir falar com Severus. O que Lilly fora falar com ele? Aquilo era, no mínimo, estranho.

Vira que Snape ainda estava parado do mesmo jeito desde quando Lilly saíra. Qual seria a probabilidade de Lilly ter um lado maroto e enfeitiçado Severus? Nah! Totalmente nulas.

Até porque, pouco depois deste pensamento, Severus se mexeu. Ele estava andando rapidamente para a porta do Salão Principal. Mas ele não podia ir embora agora. Retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a porta, sem que os amigos vissem, e a mesma fechou imediatamente.

Severus, porém, parou de andar e olhou em volta, olhando diretamente para James. Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Snape fuzilava o outro com o olhar, entendendo o que o outro queria. James apenas o encarava e desejava que o outro não ficasse muito bravo.

"_Simplesmente chute-me com a verdade_

_E agora você não é mais bem vindo"_

Não podia acreditar naquilo. Não podia nem pensar o quão cruel Potter estava sendo. Mas, talvez, essa fosse a única forma para que ele deixasse de amar o grifinório. Se o outro apenas joga-se a verdade em sua cara, poderia finalmente seguir a vida sem pensar no outro a cada momento.

Mas, desde que o final do relacionamento dos dois, Severus jamais perdoaria o outro. Sabia que no fundo ainda o amava, mas não o perdoaria, disso tinha certeza.

No final, James era só um garoto maldito, assim como Black, que mais se importava com o próprio umbigo do que com os outros. Estava estupefato. Não acreditava que, depois de tudo o que o fizera passar, ainda queria vê-lo pior.

Deu às costas para os olhos que ainda estavam fixos nele e se encaminhou para um canto escuro, sentando-se sozinho em uma mesa. Preferiu ficar olhando a movimentação dos formandos dançando, conversando e brincando do que olhar aquele cretino do Potter.

"_Então, me dê uma boa razão pra ficar_

_Querido, venha. Eu vivi por você e por mim"_

Estava entediado. Sabia que Potter não abriria a porta até que fizesse o que queria, e ele já deveria estar ali há quase meia hora. A única coisa que acontecera até então foi a quantidade de pessoas dançando que aumentou.

Esperava que, o que ele queria fazer, não fosse tão ruim assim, pelo menos. Ainda via e ouvia James e os amigos no meio da pista de dança, dançando, pulando e chamando atenção. Ainda mais o novo casal de Hogwarts, Black e Lupin.

Eles riam, se divertiam, trocavam beijos e carícias. Severus teve um breve momento de nostalgia, mas lembrou-se das besteiras de James e achou aqueles dois namorados muito idiotas de se amarem e demonstrarem amor publicamente.

Tinha até um pouco de pena de Remus, pois, sendo Black do jeito que era, iria pensar mais em si mesmo do que no namorado. Como já acontecera anteriormente. Preferira usar o amigo para _resolver_ um problema de infância. Mas na época estava com James, e ele o salvara de ter uma morte certa.

"_E agora eu tenho realmente visto que a vida pode ser muito melhor_

_Uma vez que você se for, querido, eu já tive o suficiente"_

Estava começando a se encher. Potter estava com os amigos, ainda não fora aborrecer a namorada e fazia Severus ficar ali, sentado, que nem um idiota.

Levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao garoto. Iria lá pedir satisfações, mandar o outro abrir a porta e deixá-lo ir embora.

O caminho foi tortuoso até chegar aos quatro amigos, mas quando chegou, os quatro pararam para olhá-lo. Lupin pareceu entender o que acontecia, e puxou o namorado para bem longe. Peter era medroso e seguiu os dois, fazendo com que James e Severus ficassem cara a cara.

Mais ninguém parecia notar que os dois estavam ali, olhando-se intensamente.

"_Eu não quero ser um bobo pra você_

_Simplesmente um jogador no seu joguinho idiota"_

- Abra a porta do Salão, Potter. – Ordenou, sem piscar.

- E se eu não quiser, Snivellus? – Zombou, dando um sorriso de escárnio.

- Abra. A. Porta. – Falou pausadamente, tentando se acalmar.

- Mas eu realmente não quero.

- Porra, Potter, eu não sou mais um bobo nesse seu joguinho cretino! – Sussurrou, pois não queria que ninguém ouvisse, mas tinha certeza que o outro ouvira.

"_Você poderá me odiar_

_Mas não dá mais pra mentir"_

- Ora, ora... Está até falando palavrões? Muito bem.

- Pare com isso, seu imbecil... – Xingá-lo era a única forma de tentar manter-se calmo. Apesar que era um feitio quase impossível quando estava junto de James.

- Ouça, Severus... – Ele se aproximou do garoto menor e falou baixo, mas claramente. – Você pode me odiar, mas não negue... Eu não te amo. Nós jamais seríamos felizes.

E ele saiu dali, indo atrás dos outros amigos. A vontade de Snape era chorar. Chorar, gritar e ir embora. Aquela noite, pelo menos, seria a última noite que se veriam. Seria praticamente impossível eles se encontrarem depois de Hogwarts.

Mas tinha uma pequena esperança de que, a última lembrança que iria ter de seu amado James, seria uma boa. Mas já estava sendo péssima desde o começo.

"_Eu realmente não queria fazer isso, _

_Eu somente quero dizer que já tive o suficiente"_

Caminhou até o diretor e pediu que fizessem o combinado. A música parou de tocar e uma luz, saindo de lugar nenhum, fixou-se em Lilly. A garota, ao ver a luz sobre si, começa a olhar em volta, sem entender o que acontecia.

James foi até ela. Enquanto percorria seu caminho, tinha uma expressão de perda em seu rosto. _"Eu realmente não queria fazer isso, Severus... Mas eu não consigo te fazer feliz. Me desculpe."_

Ao chegar a Lilly, abriu um sorriso encantador e pegou suas mãos. Ajoelhou-se no chão e tirou de dentro do bolso um embrulho bem pequeno em formato de coração. Ergueu para ela e disse em alto e bom tom:

- Lilly Evans... Você gostaria de se casar comigo?

Mesmo com a garota estando a sua frente, conseguia ver que Severus estava ali, o olhando. E notava que o rosto dele estava tomado por lágrimas, e que a qualquer momento ele sucumbiria. Sentiu o coração apertando e voltou sua atenção para a namorada.

- É claro que sim! – E o puxou para cima, dando-lhe um beijo.

"_Querido, adeus."_

Finalmente, conseguiu desgrudar os olhos de Potter e sua futura esposa. Foi correndo até a porta, em desespero, e quando chegou até ela, conseguiu a abrir.

Depois daquele dia, jurou a si mesmo que jamais veria James Potter em sua frente novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **JamesSeverus. Cara, achei essa fic dumaw. D: Sinceramente, fiquei com pena³ do Snape. Mimimiiii.

Bom, obrigada pelas reviews, e deixem mais! n.n

_Música utilizada neste capítulo; Bye Bye Bye - N'Sync_


End file.
